WAITING FOR YOU
by Yugi-Oh794
Summary: [HUNHAN 12/20] "kau harus melupakanku, jika tak bisa kau cukup menungguku walau itu mustahil kau bertahan untuk menungguku..." -Sehun / "terimakasih telah menungguku Luhan" HUNHAN/YAOI/Oneshoot


**...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **December, 17 2008**

 **.**

Luhan merasa jika dirinya adalah satu-satunya remaja yang tidak beruntung di antara remaja lain nya, mereka mempunyai Ayah yang baik sebagai panutan dan ayah mereka selalu mendukung dengan apa yang anaknya inginkan juga sosok Ibu yang setia menyediakan sarapan setiap hari dan selalu ada ketika sang anak bersedih.

tentu itu tak pernah terjadi pada Luhan, ia memang mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu tapi sikap mereka tidak pernah mencerminkan sosok bagaimana Orangtua sebenarnya, itu hanya pada Luhan, ingat 'Hanya' pada Luhan!, karena nyatanya mereka hanya memberikan simpati nya pada sang kakak Byun Baekhyun si penyakitan. tak adil? Ya ini sangat dirasakan Luhan hingga hatinya sakit.

sempat akan mengakhiri hidupnya di atap sekolah dengan menjatuhkan diri dari ketinggian 5 lantai gedung, ia pikir tak ada gunanya hidup karena semua orang termasuk teman-temannya di sekolah membencinya, Luhan adalah korban pembuly an paling parah di sekolah ini, bahkan dia hampir di lecehkan oleh salah satu siswa dulu.

tangannya ia rentangkan di pembatas roofftop merasakan angin terakhir yang menerpa wajahnya sebelum..

"Yak!apa yang kau lakukan?!"

ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke tengah, Luhan menatap orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nya dulu saat ia hampir di lecehkan oleh siswa lain dengan geram "harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!. jangan mengganggu ku Sehun"

Luhan berjalan gontai menghindari Sehun, ia sudah tak berniat lagi untuk bunuh diri setelah kedatangan Sehun. Luhan ingin pergi kemana saja asal tidak melihat orang-orang yang membencinya

sementara Sehun terus memperhatikan punggung kecil Luhan yang semakin menjauh. sungguh hatinya tak tenang karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu

tangannya terangkat seperti ingin menggapai Luhan, "Luhan aku menyukai mu" ucap Sehun seperti tak yakin

Luhan refleks berbalik dan menatap Sehun bingung hingga kebingungan nya berubah menjadi keterkejutan setelah pria itu mengucapkan "aku bukan hanya sekedar menyukaimu Luhan, aku..."

"...aku mencintaimu"

 **...**

 **December, 17 2009**

 **.**

tidak ada lagi Luhan yang selalu murung, tidak ada lagi Luhan yang selalu bersedih. orangtuanya memang bersikap sama seperti lalu tapi tidak untuk Sehun orang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya ini mengajaknya ke tepi sungai Han setelah hari kelulusannya di SMA

ini adalah hari jadinya yang ke satu, tepat pukul 7 malam Luhan dan Sehun berada di bawah cahaya sinar bulan dan bintang tepat di tepi sungai. Luhan duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang telah disediakan dan tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Sehun erat seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Sehun berdiri dan Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama, menatap wajah Sehun khawatir karena wajah Sehun terlihat gelisah sekali, Luhan berinisiatif kembali menggenggam tangan Sehun namun pria itu malah melepaskannya membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah Sehun sekarang.

"Luhan?"

"hmm?" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis membuat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya agar tak melihat senyum Luhan

Luhan sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap Sehun, Sehun tidak seperti ini sebelumnya malah Sehun akan ikut tersenyum ketika dirinya tersenyum. ini aneh, pikirnya

"maafkan aku" Sehun kembali menatap Luhan, langkah nya mundur mencoba menjaga jarak

"aku mencintaimu" ya, Luhan tau kalau Sehun mencintainya begitupun dirinya, lalu apa yang membuat Sehun segelisah ini

"aku mencintaimu tapi..." Sehun menjeda ucapan nya, ia kembali mendekati Luhan dan mencium bibirnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya

"...aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan, kita akhiri saja malam ini" bersamaan dengan kalimat menyakitkan itu Sehun kembali mencium Luhan lama dan sedikit melumatnya, Luhan tak membalas ia hanya diam karena keterkejutannya, Luhan kira Sehun hanya main-main

setelah ciuman mereka terlepas air mata Luhan jatuh, matanya yang sudah memerah menatap Sehun tidak yakin

"bohong, kau jangan berbicara seperti itu. ini hari jadi kita jangan membuatku terkejut" Luhan tersenyum walau terlihat dipaksakan dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya, matanya terpejam ketika Sehun mencium kembali kali ini keningnya

"aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu Luhan. kita memang harus berakhir" saat itu juga Sehun menangis setelah mendengar isakan kecil Luhan.

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya "kenapa? kenapa tiba-tiba. Kau..kau mempermainkanku!" Luhan berteriak semampunya walau sedikit tercekat karena hatinya benar-benar sakit.

kakinya menendang lutut Sehun walau itu tak membuat Sehun terjatuh, dan kali ini tangan nya memukul bahu Sehun sekuat tenaganya walaupun sama saja itu tak membuat Sehun bergerak

Sehun memilih diam dan menerima pukulan dan tendangan secara bertubi-tubi dari Luhan, ia tidak sakit karena Sehun tau hati Luhan jauh lebih sakit dari ini

Luhan berteriak histeris sebelum tubuhnya merosot terjatuh, kepalanya menunduk dan isakan masih terdengar jelas di bibir mungil itu

kenapa tuhan jahat sekali padanya, tak cukupkah penderitaan yang telah ia berikan pada Luhan dan sekarang pria yang membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa berguna dan merasa hidup kembali memutuskannya, meninggalkannya. Luhan tak tau setelah ini apakah ia masih sanggup hidup tanpa Sehun, sepertinya tidak.

"bagaimana bisa kau memutuskanku setelah kau mengucapkan jika kau mencintaiku huh" Luhan berbicara tanpa merubah posisinya, ia tak mau melihat Sehun karena itu akan membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit

Sehun memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan air mata yang berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya, ia mendongak dan menarik nafas dalam

"kau harus melupakanku, jika tak bisa kau cukup menungguku walau itu mustahil kau bertahan untuk menungguku..."

"selamat tinggal Luhan". Sehun berbalik dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, ini benar-benar hari paling menyakitkan sepanjang sejarahnya, ketika kau meninggalkan orang yang jelas masih mencintai dan kau cintai

kemudian kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Luhan beserta teriakan Luhan yang memanggilnya untuk kembali

tak sanggup, Sehun tak sanggup mendengar teriakan menyakitkan Luhan jadi ia memutuskan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan uraian air mata yang sulit ia hentikan

setelah masuk ke mobil nya Sehun kembali menangis dan terus meneriaki nama Luhan dan kalimat maaf yang mustahil Luhan dengar, ia merasa bodoh karena telah meninggalkan Luhan dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena dulu bahkan Sehun tak tega ketika Luhan menangis hanya karena jarinya tertusuk duri, dan sekarang Sehun yang menyakiti pria manisnya sendiri.

 **Tunggu aku Luhan, setelah semuanya selesai aku berjanji akan kembali padamu dan membalas semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu, tak peduli jika kau telah pergi jauh aku akan mencarimu sampai dapat. karena daripada dirimu yang merasa kehilangan, akulah yang paling merasakan kehilangan. Luhan ini sungguh menyakitkan karena aku telah sepenuhnya kehilangan setengah dari jiwaku, yaitu kau Lu.**

 **Wo Ai ni, dan selamat hari jadi kita yang ke satu**

 **...**

Sebulan setelah Sehun meninggalkannya, Kakak Luhan- Byun Baekhyun memberitahu nya bahwa ia akan menikah dengan pria impiannya walau Luhan tak tahu siapa pria itu ia ikut senang karena Baekhyun menjadi begitu periang

"umhh Baekhyun kau tidak pernah mengenalkan pangeranmu itu padaku, kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang telah rapi dengan Tuxedo putihnya, sekilas dia terlihat sangat manis seperti Luhan

"kau akan tahu sendiri nanti setelah pendeta menyebutkan namanya" ucap nya dan tersenyum menatap pantulan Luhan dari cermin

hari ini Baekhyun akan melaksanakan pernikahannya dan saat ini Baekhyun tengah bersiap-siap untuk menuju altar dengan sang ayah yang mendampingi

Luhan duduk di barisan paling belakang menggunakan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya, poni rambutnya yang hitam kecoklatan ia biarkan terjatuh menutupi keningnya hingga dia terlihat sangat manis, tampan dan cantik yang lebih mendominasi wajahnya

ia terus tersenyum melihat altar dan membayangkan dirinya dan Sehun berada disana mengucapkan janji, tapi itu tidak mungkin, ya tidak mungkin. Luhan tersenyum kecut memikirkan itu

tak lama suara riuh tamu undangan terdengar hingga membuat Luhan harus melihat ke depan dan

Deg

Apa ini?. semua terjadi begitu saja seakan dunia ini memang sempit dan, dan Luhan menjadi semakin yakin jika dirinya memang benar-benar terlahir untuk merasakan sakit karena pria yang jelas masih ia cintai dan tak bisa ia lupakan berdiri di atas altar dengan Tuxedo hitam yang begitu pas di tubuhnya, ia begitu tampan dengan gaya rambut dan polesan eyeliner yang membuat matanya yang tajam semakin tajam.

"Sehun" Luhan harap ini mimpi, mimpi buruk dan Luhan ingin cepat-cepat terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi sayang sekali ini bukan mimpi

Luhan masih tetap bertahan di tempatnya walau sangat menyesakan ketika Baekhyun datang dan merangkul lengan Sehun, ini begitu cepat mereka mengucapkan janji dan kalimat 'bersedia' begitu lancar mereka ucapkan

Luhan mengusap air matanya mencoba tersenyum dan mengikuti semua orang untuk bertepuk tangan

saat itu juga Luhan bersumpah Sehun menatapnya hingga mereka saling beradu pandang, suasana yang riuh ini seakan tak terdengar karena pikiran mereka sama-sama tidak tertuju untuk itu, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot penyesalan yang begitu mendalam

Luhan tak tahan untuk menangis sekarang juga, ia berlari keluar dari gereja mencari tempat sepi jauh dari gereja agar ia tak mendengar suasana bahagia dari sana sementara hatinya teriris sakit mendapati kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa Sehun menikahi kakaknya

"jadi karena ini kau meninggalkan ku? Kau memanfaatkan ku agar kau bisa mendekati Baekhyun? Kau sangat jahat Oh Sehun. aku membencimu" Luhan tertawa miris menertawakan hidupnya yang begitu rumit

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon maple besar dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya

ia menyulut benda itu dan menghisapnya hingga asap keluar dari mulutnya, air mata tak berhenti dari tadi membuat ia kembali menghisap benda itu hingga membuat nya terbatuk

"jauhkan benda itu dari mulutmu Luhan aku tidak menyukainya"

Luhan tersentak dengan suara yang memergokinya, ah ini hanya halusinasi saja, pikir Luhan karena tak mungkin pria brengsek itu mengikutinya kesini

Luhan terus menghisap rokok nya sesekali tertawa pahit akan takdirnya sampai ia tak menyadari jika seseorang mengambil rokoknya lalu membuang nya kesal dan menginjak benda itu sampai padam

"sejak kapan?" tanya orang itu

"huh?" Luhan berbalik dan melihat Sehun disana

"sejak kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya Sehun geram dan benar-benar marah dengan perubahan sikap Luhan yang drastis

"aku sudah lama semenjak kau pergi, lalu kau kembali dan..." Luhan tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimat nya, ia memilih menatap Sehun

"kau lihat aku sekarang" "aku seperti ini karena mu, jadi jangan salahkan aku brengsek!"

Sehun sungguh tak mengenal Luhan yang sekarang, tingkah nya tak mencerminkan sikap Luhan yang sebenarnya- lemah lembut dan sangat menghindari hal-hal yang membuat hidupnya tak sehat

"kau bukan Luhan ku" ucap Sehun dan membuat Luhan tertawa, ini bukan tawa yang Luhan yang Sehun kenal, tawa ini terdengar sinis

"aku memang bukan Luhan-mu lagi, dan kau bukan Sehun-ku. yang ada kau adalah Sehun-nya Baekhyun" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Luhan pergi namun ia sempat menoleh pada Sehun yang masih berdiam menatapnya

"Sehun, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. jangan temui aku atau mencariku" setelah nya Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun

Sehun pikir Luhan tak akan sanggup melakukan itu, ia tahu Luhan dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dan Sehun akan memastikan Luhan agar tetap terus bersabar dan menunggu dirinya

.

"tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, aku tidak mau merusak rumah tangga kalian Sehun" Luhan mencengkram erat tas nya.

Luhan tidak tahu jika dibalik semua ini adalah ulah Ayah nya, ketika malam hari Sehun datang ke kamarnya dan mendapati Luhan hendak pergi ia mencegah karena Sehun akan menjelaskan semuanya, semua yang membuat hubungan mereka harus berakhir

kenapa? kenapa tuan Byun setega itu dengan mengancam Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu ancaman apa itu, yang ia tahu itu pasti pilihan Sehun yang terbaik untuk dirinya juga

"kau akan tahu sendiri Luhan, kau tidak perlu memikirkan semua itu karena itu sudah menjadi urusanku, kau hanya perlu memikirkan perasaan ku yang sampai saat ini masih mencintaimu" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan menangkup wajah pria manis yang masih ia cintai itu dengan tatapan sayang kemudian memeluknya, rasanya lama sekali Sehun tidak memeluk tubuh mungil yang selalu pas saat ia peluk ini

"umhh Sehun kau harus kembali ke kamarmu, i-ini malam pertamamu dengan Baekhyun" ucap Luhan dan melepas pelukan Sehun

sebelah alis Sehun naik lalu tertawa, Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung "aku tidak akan kembali ke kamarnya, disinilah aku akan melakukan malam pertamaku dengan mu"

"huh?"

"selama kita pacaran kita belum pernah melakukan 'itu' kan?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman menggoda nya hingga membuat wajah Luhan sepenuhnya memerah hingga ke telinga

jari Sehun menyingkirkan poni rambut Luhan yang sedikit menghalangi mata cantiknya, kemudian ia kembali mengaggumi betapa indahnya Luhan dan Sehun tidak akan benar-benar berhenti mengaggumi pria manisnya

mata Luhan terpejam ketika tangan Sehun mengusap pipinya, ia menangkup tangan Sehun dan bernostalgia kisahnya saat masa-masa pacaran mereka yang begitu sulit untuk Luhan lupakan, oh bahkan dirinya Lupa kalau hubungan mereka telah berakhir dan Sehun sudah bukan miliknya lagi. menyakitkan memang ketika orang yang kau cintai malah memilih menikahi kakakmu sendiri demi kebaikan mu

"Sehun aku harus pergi" katanya dan berharap Sehun tidak keberatan

"kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi di saat aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki semuanya dan berusahakembali menjadi milikmu Lu" tangan Sehun beralih memegang bahu sempit Luhan

"karena.." Luhan tampak bingung untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "karena aku tahu posisiku disini, aku tidak pernah di anggap oleh orangtua ku sendiri. dan mendapati kenyataan kau suami kakak ku aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa disini. kau tahu Sehun ini benar-benar menyedihkan" Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam seakan menyampaikan semua kesedihannya lewat mata

"aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang bodoh"

"tidak Sehun, ini semua bukan salahmu" kata Luhan meyakinkan Sehun lalu memeluk pria itu erat dan menghirup aroma maskulin Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Luhan pergi

"...aku akan menunggu untukmu"

"kalau begitu biarkan aku menyentuhmu malam ini, aku akan menandaimu dan membuktikan jika kau milikku seutuhnya"

kemudian telunjuk Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan lalu bibir mereka menyatu. mata mereka terpejam, Luhan membiarkan Sehun memainkan bibirnya sesuka hati sementara tangan nya mulai memeluk leher Sehun agar dirinya tak jatuh nanti

Sehun mengangkat dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan hati-hati ke kasur, ciuman nya berpindah ke leher dan Luhan melenguh menikmati sensasi bibir Sehun ketika menghisap bagian sensitif tubuhnya sampai tak sadar air mata turun menuruni pipinya

beberapa menit kemudian beberapa pakaian mulai tercecer di lantai sementara kedua insan yang sedang berada di atas ranjang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka

Luhan mencakar punggung Sehun ketika mulai merasakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan memasuki lubangnya menerobos masuk secara perlahan namun terkesan sedikit dipaksakan, bibir ranumnya mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan dan nafas nya memburu dengan kepala yang semakin tenggelam ke bantal

"Sehun!"

panas dan perih mulai tak terlalu terasa tatkala Sehun memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya dan membisikan kalimat penenang yang membuat nafasnya mulai stabil

Sehun berusaha agar dirinya tak kelepasan saat bagian bawahnya merasakan sensasi terjepit lubang milik Luhan, Sehun tau ini pengalaman pertama Luhan dan dirinya tidak mau membuat Luhan merasakan sakit dan terluka walau kemungkinan besar itu akan menyebabkan luka

setelah merasakan Luhan mulai tenang ia mulai bergerak perlahan, wajahnya ia sembunyikan diceruk leher Luhan seraya mengecupi leher putih itu

sementara Luhan mulai merasakan gerakan Sehun semakin liar hingga membuat ia mengeluarkan suara tercekat, jari-jarinya masuk ke helaian rambut Sehun kemudian meremas dan menjambak nya ketika bagian titik terdalamnya mulai tersentuh

Luhan terus mengeluarkan suara desahan tertahan dan terpotong karena guncangan akibat tumbukan liar ulah Sehun, matanya mulai memutih dan bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan jeritan lega dan menyebut nama Sehun berulang kali ketika ia telah menjemput klimaks pertamanya

Luhan merasakan gerakan Sehun semakin kasar, lalu sama seperti Luhan, Sehun berhasil mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam hingga sebagian tumpah keluar ketika pria itu mengeluarkan miliknya

"Luhan tidurlah kau kelelahan"

Luhan tersenyum kemudian beringsut memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun dalam posisi meringkuk seperti bayi

"aku ingin terus seperti ini, tidur di dekapanmu Sehun"

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengecup bibir Luhan ketika pria manis itu mengiggau

"tentu"

... ... ...

esoknya Sehun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sendirian tanpa Luhan

"Luhan" panggilnya namun tidak ada sahutan, kemudian Sehun menyadari jika tas Luhan yang berisi pakaian tidak ada, hanya satu yang terlintas dibenak Sehun..

Luhan telah pergi

tanpa memberitahunya kemana ia akan pergi

Sehun hanya terdiam, matanya berubah sendu. saat itu juga Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya lalu mencari Luhan sampai dapat, Luhan sudah mengatakan jika ia akan menunggu dan Sehun tidak akan membuat Luhan-nya menunggu lama

 **...**

 **[Waiting For You]**

 **...**

 **2016, 20 December**

"Saengil Chukae hamnida, Saengil Chukae hamnida, Saranghaneun uri Haowen-ie... Saengil Chukae hamnida... Yeay ayo tiup lilinnya sayang"

"tidak mau, aku hanya ingin meniup lilin nya berdua berthama Mama, tanpa Charyl ahjuthi" ucap bocah lelaki yang baru saja berumur 7 tahun, dirinya terus memeluk sang Mama erat. sementara yang dipeluk terus menatap dengan pandangan 'maafkan anakku' pada pria dewasa yang duduk di depan nya, pria itu tersenyum maklum

"tidak apa Luhan, mungkin Haowen hanya ingin berdua bersamamu. kalau begitu aku pamit pulang"

Luhan mengangguk, "oh Charyl selamat atas kemenangan tim kalian"

pria bernama Charyl tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada pria cantik yang diam-diam ia sukai kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang kembali ke apartemen nya

"Haowen, Charyl ahjussi sudah pulang, sekarang tiup lilin nya ne"

Haowen kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan meniup lilin nya yang berbentuk 7 setelah itu ia mengecup pipi Luhan singkat

"Mama bolehkah aku meminta thethuatu padamu?"

"tentu, ini hari ulang tahun mu. memang nya Baby Mama ingin apa?" tanya Luhan sambil menciumi pipi tirus Haowen gemas

"jangan panggil Haowen dengan thebutan baby karena haowen thudah bethar" gerutu Haowen dengan bibir yang mengerucut Lucu, sekilas itu terlihat mirip Luhan

Luhan tertawa mendengar pernyataan anaknya, sudah besar katanya bahkan menyebut huruf 'S' saja tak bisa, batin Luhan

"Haowen memangnya mau minta apa?" tanya Luhan, Haowen tampak tengah berfikir kemudian menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari rumah dan mengajak nya ke toko dekat Caffe tempatnya bekerja

"Mama, Haowen ingin itu" katanya, Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk mungil anaknya

sebuah tas gendong bergambar Spider Man, Haowen menginginkan itu terlihat dari matanya yang menatap Luhan, Luhan mengerti tatapan anaknya yang begitu menginginkan tas bermerk itu, Luhan diam bukan berarti tidak mau membelikan benda itu untuk anaknya tapi mengingat keuangannya ia tidak bisa membelikan nya sekarang

"ah haowen" Luhan berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan tubuh Haowen, "umhh tunggu Mama gajian ya"

Haowen bukan lah anak manja yang terus menuntut meminta Luhan memenuhi keinginannya, ia harus tahu kondisi keuangan mereka. Jadi Haowen hanya mengangguk dan menjawab "ne"

"anak baik" Luhan tertawa manis dan mengusak surai Haowen, "kalau begitu Mama akan kembali bekerja, kau bisa pulang sendirikan?"

Haowen mengangguk, setelah itu ia menerima kecupan kecil di pipi nya. setelah memastikan Mama nya masuk ke Caffe, Haowen berlari berlawanan arah dari arah tempat tinggal nya. ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan

dia terus berlari hingga tak sengaja menubruk pria tinggi yang sibuk memegang gagang ponselnya, pria tinggi itu tidak terjatuh tapi Haowen yang terjatuh hingga menyebabkan luka kecil di lututnya

Pria tinggi itu sedikit terkejut lalu menyudahi sambungan telepon nya dan menghampiri Haowen

"kau tak apa?"

Haowen mengangguk dan menatap orang yang saat ini tengah jongkok di depannya. bocah itu sedikit tersentak ketika pria dewasa di depannya ini begitu mirip dengannya hingga rasanya seperti bercermin, dan pria dewasa itu pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Haowen.

merasa suasana di antar mereka sedikit canggung, bocah itu bangun dan langsung berlari tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun membuat pria dewasa itu kebingungan dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana bocah itu pergi, karena jujur dia sedikit penasaran.

"30 Won? itu thangat mahal. kau tidak bitha menurunkan thedikit harganya?"

"astaga bocah, itu sudah harga yang paling murah untuk mawar merah ini. lihatlah mawar ini sudah ku rangkai. Jika kau tak mampu beli pergilah dan cari toko bunga murahan yang lain"

ingin sekali Haowen menangis setelah di usir seperti itu, Mama nya saja tidak pernah begitu, pikir nya.

kemudian seseorang yang dia tabrak tadi datang, kedatangan nya sungguh tak terduga

"kau jangan seperti itu pada anak kecil pak tua, kemas barangnya. aku yang bayar"

"oh, kau ayahnya? maafkan aku. oke ini ambilah"

...

"thebenarnya ahjuthi ini thiapa, kenapa mengikuti Haowen"

Pftt...

"ahjuthi kenapa tertawa?"

"kau cadel ya?"

Sudah tau kalau aku ini cadel, masih bertanya pula.

"sudah jangan cemberut seperti itu, wajah mu jadi mengingatkan ku pada seseorang"

"ahjuthi, aku haruth pulang" kata Haowen dan turun dari kursi taman, dia hendak berlari namun pria dewasa itu menahan tangan nya

"namaku Oh Sehun, siapa namamu?"

"Haowen, Oh haowen"

.

Haowen menunggu kepulangan Mamanya dengan duduk tenang di sofa, sebuket mawar merah muda sudah siap di tangannya, bocah itu tidak sabar dan membayangkan betapa senang nya wajah Mama nya itu nanti

tapi ada pikiran yang mengganjal di kepalanya, tentang ahjussi tadi. Bagaimana bisa marga mereka sama, dan wajah mereka mirip hingga membuat penjual bunga itu menyangka jika ahjussi tadi ayahnya, Haowen pikir ini hanya kebetulan saja tapi apakah ia akan bertemu lagi dengan ahjussi tadi

"Haowen, kenapa melamun sayang?"

Haowen refleks berdiri dan langsung memeluk Mamanya seperti biasa

"Mama, aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

Haowen to the point langsung memberikan bunga nya pada Luhan, Luhan menerimanya dan membaca note kecil yang tertempel disana bertuliskan 'untuk Mama Haowen yang cantik'

ia tersenyum sangat cantik hingga membuat anaknya ikut tersenyum, terharu dengan pemberian bunga dari anaknya, ini pasti mahal terlihat dari rangkaian bunganya yang sangat rapi

"terima kasih sayang" Luhan meraih tubuh Haowen untuk ia peluk, ia merasakan jika tubuh Haowen sudah mulai tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari anak seusia nya.

"omong-omong kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli bunga ini dari mana?" tanya Luhan seraya melepaskan pelukannya

Haowen menjelaskan secara detail dari mulai ia menubruk pria itu, kemiripan, membelikan nya bunga, sampai membawa nya ke taman

"Haowen tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Luhan

Haowen menangguk, "Oh Thehun ahjuthi"

Luhan harap itu bukan Sehun yang sama, bukan Sehun yang pernah menyakiti dengan omong kosong akan mencari Luhan, dan bukan Oh Sehun yang tega pindah ke luar negeri disaat Luhan mencarinya dan membutuhkannya

.

pulang sekolah Haowen kembali mengunjungi toko tempat tas incarannya di jual, ia hanya ingin memastikan jika tas itu masih ada, dengan begitu dia tak perlu khawatir atau takut jika tas itu sudah terbeli

Haowen masih memandang tas yang di gantung di jendela kaca itu, dan memikirkan apakah Mama nya mampu membelikan sebuah tas bermerk itu, tapi Luhan sudah berjanji dan Haowen harus bersabar untuk itu

"eh?" Haowen was-was ketika tas itu mulai di ambil dan di serahkan pada anak seumuran nya, ia bergerak gelisah memikirkan bagaimana cara mencegah agar anak itu tidak jadi membelinya, hanya ada satu cara yaitu Haowen harus membelinya, tapi bagaimana membelinya jika uang saja dia tidak punya

merasa tidak punya pilihan lain Haowen hanya bisa diam dan perlahan mulai ada isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis nya, ia tidak akan menemukan tas yang sama di tempat lain karena itu adalah tas impor

"Mama..."

menangis bagi bocah seusia Haowen adalah hal wajar, jadi ia hanya bisa menangis di tempat dengan memanggil-manggil Mama-nya

.

"bagus kalau begitu. jebloskan Pak tua itu ke penjara atas penipuan dan pemalsuan akta perusahaanku, dia sudah menyebabkan ku kehilangan Luhan"

"hmm... aku ingin kau mencari tahu orangtua Oh Haowen, aku ingin hari ini juga kau menyelesaikan nya"

Sehun memutuskan panggilan nya sepihak, lalu mulai melajukan lagi mobilnya.

sebenarnya Sehun sangat penasaran tentang Haowen, kenapa wajah mereka begitu sama dan marga? Sehun harap itu bukan sebuah kebetulan. saking penasaran nya ia sampai rela mencari tahu asal sekolah Haowen, dan atas bantuan asisten nya dia berhasil mendapatkan alamat sekolah nya

mata Sehun tak sengaja menangkap sosok bocah yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman, dia berdiri di depan toko peralatan sekolah dengan wajah yang memerah karena menangis

menangis?

oh, kenapa Sehun jadi khawatir terhadap nya sampai rela ia menepikan mobil lalu berlari menghampiri Haowen

"Haowen?"

Haowen menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah berjongkok di hadapan nya, air mata nya terus meleleh bercampur ingus, Sehun tak segan-segan langsung menghapus nya. melihat Haowen seperti ini kenapa hatinya malah terasa teriris

"Haowen kenapa sayang?"

"ahjuthi hkss. .tath thpider man thudah tak ada" ucap Haowen sedikit sulit berbicara karena terus terisak, telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk Tas yang berjejer dan ada bagian yang kosong di sana, Sehun sangat mengerti jika anak ini menginginkan tas tapi benda itu sudah tak ada

"ohh?" harus nya Sehun tertawa mendengar suara cadel Haowen yang amat kentara, tapi bukan nya ingin tertawa justru ia merasakan kesedihan, cara menangis Haowen mengingatkan nya pada sosok yang ia cari selama hampir 7 tahun

Sehun menenangkan Haowen dengan cara memeluknya, orang-orang yang kebetulan melewati mereka menatap dengan pandangan terharu dan menganggap mereka adalah sepasang Ayah dan anak

"Haowen jangan bersedih lagi ne, Ahjussi akan membelikan nya untukmu"

"tapi ahjuthi itu adalah tath impor, hanya ada thatu dithini" ucap Haowen sudah mulai tenang, Sehun menggendong nya dan membawa nya masuk ke mobil

setelah memasangkan seat belt pada Haowen, Sehun bertanya di mana alamat rumahnya dan Haowen menunjuk kan arah nya yang tak jauh dari toko tadi

tapi baru beberapa meter mobil melaju, Haowen melihat siluet sosok Mama nya baru saja keluar dari Caffe, mama nya sudah pulang dan Haowen menyuruh Sehun untuk berhenti

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun

"ada Mama, Haowen pulang thama Mama thaja"

Sehun mengagguk lalu melepas seat belt nya dan Haowen, setelah selesai ia kembali menggendong Haowen keluar dari mobil

"Mama" panggil Haowen, tapi sosok yang di panggil nya itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun dia malah sibuk berbincang dengan seseorang di ponsel nya

"yang berambut seperti lelaki itu Mama mu?"

"Mama Haowen memang lelaki ahjuthi"

"huh?"

Haowen bergerak-gerak meminta di turunkan, setelah Sehun menurunkan nya ia berlari dan kembali memanggil Mama nya

Sehun masih diam mencerna ucapan Haowen.

'Mama Haowen memang lelaki ahjuthi'

benarkah ibu nya adalah lelaki, atau memang Haowen adalah anak adopsi dari seseorang yang ia panggil 'Mama' itu, tapi jika benar Haowen adalah anak adopsi dari lelaki bertubuh mungil tersebut Haowen tidak mungkin menyebut nya dengan sebutan Mama tapi Appa sebutan untuk pria

apakah lelaki itu adalah lelaki istimewa, tidak mungkin. lelaki istimewa di dunia ini hanya ada beberapa bahkan mungkin tidak ada, dan lelaki istimewa yang pertama Sehun kenal adalah kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, Luhan.

Sehun menatap punggung lelaki itu yang kini mulai menggendong Haowen, mereka tampak berbincang dan setelah itu pria yang Haowen sebut Mama membalikan badan nya dengan wajah yang riang, cantik sekali

Mata mereka bertemu, dan saat itu juga dunia seakan berhenti berputar dan suara hinggar bingar jalan raya seakan tak terdengar oleh Sehun, seluruh badan Sehun terasa melemas saat itu juga

"Lu- Luhan" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, jantung nya berdegup kencang dan nafas nya tersenggal, tepat di depan nya sosok yang ia cari selama 7 tahun ini berdiri beberapa meter di depan nya

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan, ia melihat Luhan melirik Haowen dan anak itu langsung berlari memasuki gang

Sehun kembali melangkah lagi, kali ini lebih cepat tapi Luhan malah berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat hendak berlari tapi tidak sampai Sehun mencengkram tangan nya dan membalik tubuh itu secara paksa hingga tatapan mereka bertemu

tatapan kecewa, marah, dan rindu terpancar dari kilatan 4 pasang mata itu yang kini telah berair, Luhan bahkan sudah terlebih dulu mengeluarkan liquid bening nya

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan nafas yang memburu seperti menahan gejolak emosi dari dalam tubuhnya, hingga satu tendangan ia daratkan di lutut Sehun.

bukannya mengaduh sakit seperti dulu saat Luhan menendang lutut nya saat ia sedang marah, justru Sehun tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh Luhan ke dekapan nya

Luhan awalnya berontak dan mencoba menghindari Sehun dengan memukul nya secara berulang tapi kemudian pukulan nya melemah dan berakhir dia yang memeluk Sehun erat, sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak merasakan dekapan hangat ini

"Sehun hkss...Sehunah"

"Luhan.. Luhan terimakasih sudah menunggu ku"

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan menghirup aroma Luhan yang menurut nya tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap dengan aroma bayi yang menenangkan

.

"Haowen"

merasa nama nya di panggil, Haowen langsung beranjak dan meninggalkan buku gambar nya

"Thehun ahjuthi" Haowen berlari dan langsung melompat memeluk tubuh kekar Sehun

Sehun tersenyum, "kali ini jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan Ahjussi, tapi daddy"

"huh?" Haowen yang kebingungan melirik Mama nya yang berada di belakang Sehun, tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum

"dia ayah mu Haowen, dan sekarang Haowen harus memanggil nya daddy mengerti?"

.

penantianku selama 7 tahun selesai, walau banyak rintangan yang harus ku hadapi sendirian tapi itu berbuah manis, Sehun datang dan menjelaskan semua nya, dia sudah bercerai 5 tahun yang lalu dengan Baekhyun karena Sehun bilang ia tak tahan dengan semua ini, Sehun mencari ku dan hampir putus asa, tapi dengan melihat Haowen dia menjadi urung untuk menyerah begitu saja

"Haowen anakmu Sehun, 3 bulan semenjak aku pergi, aku dinyatakan hamil dan tentu saja aku sangat senang dengan kehadirannya"

"dia lahir tepat saat hujan lebat dan petir saling bersahutan, aku sempat kehilangan nyawaku sebelum tangan mungil Haowen menggenggam erat tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke dunia yang sebenarnya"

"terimakasih telah menungguku Luhan, aku mencintaimu"

"aku lebih mencintaimu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Selamat Hari HUNHAN 12/20**

mohon di maklumi jika tulisanku kurang enak di baca dan ada banyak typo bertebaran... :)

dan mohon maaf jika alurnya kecepetan :( , soalnya fokus hanya pada HunHan saja.


End file.
